Scream for me
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Twist with the VK people! zero and yuki are enemies of the Kuran clan, a fight with Kaname earns Zero a trip with the vamp., some freaky stuff begins to occur, and in turn, Yuki is killed, So why are kaname and zero shagging? major parody/drama!


_**Scream for me**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Chapter 1 of...?**_

_**Fandom: Vampire knight(s?)**_

_**Genre: yaoi/slash male/male lovin' **__**homosexual sexual relations!**___**hurt/comfort/romance/drama/mystery**

_**Pairings: KANAME- xXx- zero (DOM./sub.)**_

_**Warnings: yaoi/slash, boys love (BL.), BDSM, Vamprism (Obviously), possibly necromancy (Occult), yaoi smut (Sex with two guys), ABSOLUTELY NO HET. WHAT-SO-EVER! (no straight people sex, that's icky.) new warnings posted with chapter (as well as previous so you know what to look for in each chapter)**_

"ZERO!" _'she was screaming for me. I heard them ripping through the air, the screeching annoyance penetrate my ear, i could barely see her, she was blurry, almost as if i saw her disfigured embodiment yelling for my safety. As if she was...she was. I could barely move, and my voice was not audible, apparent to me, only by her lack of reaction. She was screaming her lungs out for me to wake, and stir from my drowsy sleep. My guard to protect myself was no longer there, my instinct was gone. I felt tired, almost as if a gas had poured into my lungs, making my neurological responses slow, some functions ceasing to work at all. I could move my arms only short distances, and was unable to move my legs at all. The most i could do was wrap my arms around my cold body. I felt the light pink tinge that was once amongst my body slowly fade. It wasn't painful...only her screams where... as my body became limp, my hearing and precious sight leave me slowly. It did not hurt...it did not hurt... only her wretched deformed face, tears from her eyes, and screams from those contorted lips did. I couldn't do anything. Until all the pain had left me, a warm feeling fill me, warm hands caress my body, strong arms wrap around me... her screams died with a choking gurgle, a warm splash washing over my body. I was at peace.... it did not hurt...' _

**~xXx~**

Zero had come to lay in kaname kuran's arms, blood splattered over them, zeros frighteningly pale body, spread in the warm arms of the crimson eyed man. Yuuki, zeros loving friend, dead, laying in a pool of her own blood after screaming at the man that held zero. Kuran...had slaughtered her. Kaname was an enemy of yuuki and zero. What she did not know was the feelings of hatred kaname harbored for her, and what love he harbored for the silver haired vampire in his arms. He had sedated the boy with pheromones, killed his enemy, and was off with the boy he loved and lusted for in his arms. He would have his way with the sliver haired vampire falling to 'level E', change him and break him, until the boy was his, and his for the rest of eternity.

**~xXx~**

Zero woke up finding himself comfortable, wrapped warmly in multiple blankets, his vision blurred, his motor functions barely working within his body. His muscles burned as he tryed to sit up, head spinning and a splitting headache chiseling at the surface of his head, just below his silky smooth silver hair. He cupped his face in his palms, trying to focus on a spot on the bed he lay on. He inhaled deeply, holding in the multiple new scents he smelt, exhaling deeply as well before looking up, his composure regained. He looked around the dark room, turning his head to look beyond him as he felt a gust of warm air on the back of his neck. He yelped as he felt something cold touch his side. Looking around confused, he searched for someone beside him within the room. He sensed a person in the corner, so he looked, not expecting the yelp that came from his lips to reside in the room. quickly he averted his gaze from the corner when that yelp escaped his lips. He was confused, and almost fearful as to why he was yelping. A figure stepped from the darkness of the corner he had once stared at, the tall man grinning sadistically at the silver haired vampires reactions to his telekinetic caress'. His hands where crossed over his chest, his burgundy hair cascading down the sides of his face, like a waterfall, framing the beautiful face he had. He was wearing a dark shirt, trousers and dress shoes, he looked as if just returning from a formal gathering. Zero didn't know what to think of the man... either to admire him, scowl at him, or fear him. His pride was of no matter, for it seemed to not even exist as his heart beat sped with ever step closer the elegant man took. Zero caught notice of the glint a pertruding fang had cast, staring at it curiously as the man in dark clothing grinned, eyes turning a bright crimson, stepping closer leaning over the bed, he took zeros chin in his hand, forcefully turning his head to expose his pale and beautiful neck. The man smiled, leaning in closer, biting zeros neck gently, applying just enough pressure so his fangs would pierce the sensitive flesh of zero's neck. He screamed out in pain and pleasure as the dark haired man began to suck possessively on the wounds his fangs created, releasing the delicate skin, licking at the wound gently, caring as the silver haired man shivered, whimpering wantonly. The garishly dull light that fogged his mind increased with every touch the brunette vampire gave him.

Zero turned his head to the side when he saw it was dark outside, turning his pink tinged face away from the older vampires. "Zero..." the voice was husky, but had sentiment to it, the smaller vampire wondered why this voice now calling his name sounded worried. He felt something warm hit his hand, and in looking down, more warmth spread in the form of drops onto his hand. His eyes widened as he saw the clear droplets of warmth flow onto his hand, he was crying. He let the sadness in the pit of his stomach wash over him, spilling cry's from his lips, trying to struggle away from the brunettes grasp, but his effort was futile, causing him to spill more tears onto his hands covering his face. A loud cry escaped his lips as he rested against the tightening grasp and warm chest of the bigger vampires chest. The brunettes expression changed into a grimace one, as the smaller boy sobbed in his hold, and in increasing his grip, he buried his face into the silver haired vampires ruffled collar "Why wont you remember zero..."


End file.
